Don't Blow Up The Rolling Crate
by caiusthecat
Summary: In the events of arena malfunction, several Smash fighters are trapped in various stages with no way of escape. Robin may or may not have a plan to rescue the lot, with the help of Pit and a familiar comrade. Along the way Pit finds his desires to be rather confusing and mainly aimed at the white haired tactician.
1. Chapter 1

Coming to a halt, the snow white adolescent searched the long corridors for a particular stage. A young brunet stopping abruptly behind the tactician, sliding just enough to bump Robin's back slightly. He stepped back swiftly, panting and staring, confused.

"Robin *huff* they're broken." Pit was unsure if the tactician even heard him, watching as Robin began walking down the elegant hall without even acknowledging his presence. the youngster hurried behind the white haired male, gazing over head at large battle view screens for every arena. Fellow smashers could be seen in a few of the stages shown on the large screens, confused and trapped. It had been nearly a week since the first incident. During a training session between Megaman and Kirby it had become apparent that attempt in exiting any stages was impossible. Unfortunately, Mario had stumbled upon this detail a little too late, fifteen other smashers were trapped in various arenas before he could get the information to Master hand to have the tournament halls shut down. Luckily for the caged smashers, dropped items continued to appear in all stages, giving the fighters plenty of food to live on. Pit's stomach growled at the thought of going a week without food. He said a silent prayer, thanking his goddess Palutena for always providing him with hefty rations. It was a wonder how the angel could fight adequately with such unhealthy snacks.

Pit shook his head realizing he'd left Robin unattended for too long. He looked around quickly, eyes widening in surprise seeing Robin several doors down. The snow haired tactician extended his gloved hand toward the large door knob in front of him. Pit ran over, yelling after the tactician.

"Robin! Don't! You'll be trapped like the rest!" Robin turned to the angel. It seemed he'd almost forgotten his presence for a moment. He quickly regained recollection of his reason for bringing Pit along in the first place.

"Pit listen, I don't have time for this. Do you think that the sleeping spell I used on the Cap' will last forever?" Pit's mind flashed back to the justful Captain Falcon claiming he would keep the rest of the roster safe from the broken arenas, and quickly appointed himself as the arena hall's guard (Occasionally switching out with the Star Fox folk on guard patrol). Robin had found a sleeping spell inside one of his many ancient tomes and put Falcon to sleep in order to breach the controls room, and then the arena halls went down Pit's spine just thinking of what the captain would do if he woke to find them messing in a restricted area.

"Could you at least explain what you plan to do?" Pit's eyes were met with lovely brown ones, filled with a deep determination, and vast knowledge that pit could only dream of knowing.

"Th-that's not gonna help convince me that you know what you're doing." Pit spoke begrudgingly well aware that this was not completely true. Robin's expression alone could probably convince the naive angel of more bizarre things. Robin turned his body fully to face Pit. He placed a steady hand over the smaller's right shoulder

"Pit, I know what to do to save our friends, okay? I trusted that you would have faith in me, which is why I asked you to accompany me. I need you for this mission, and I need your trust. Can I rely on you to help me succeed?" Robin smiled at this morning's memory of his female counterpart calling him an idiot, and refusing to take part in his plans. Pit felt an odd sense of reassurance from his friend's words. He blushed slightly at how close he realized the grandsmaster was standing in front of him. He could catch the scent of the strawberry body wash Robin must have used in his shower that afternoon. Pit always enjoyed fruity smells. Almost as much as he enjoyed his friendly contact with Robin, both verbal and… Pit jumped backward realizing he'd let his thoughts move to something rather uncomfortable. His face burned as he tried to sway his thoughts to some other topic. He looked up suddenly noticing the confused expression Robin was giving him. He stood tall in a power stance before clearing his throat nervously and speaking loudly.

"Totally! I'm super reliable, I won't let you down, Robin!" The white haired boy smiled seeing Pit returning to his usual vibrant self.

"Alright then, come Pit, We've got friends to save."


	2. Chapter 2

Their steps echoed lightly, feet hitting the hard floor of what appeared to be Arena Ferox, or at least, the spectators seating area surrounding the grand stadium. The pair walked down the vast steps to the front of the spectator area, toward the contestant platforms. Robin, reaching the first platform, was named "Player 1" and Pit followed as "Player 2". The duo was teleported to the arena, both taking their usual entrance actions out of habit. Without an audience, the stadium seemed much larger than usual, and brought with it an atmosphere that was much too quiet. There wasn't even the usual manly announcer to count down the battle that the two weren't going to have.

"Um alright, now what?" Pit watched as Robin walked toward the center area of the stage to… sit down? Pit skipped over to the older male.

"Robin?!" Pit's voice squeaked more than he meant it to "What are you doing?" he asked. Robin simply patted the floor next to him, beckoning the angel to sit next to him.

"Trust me Pit, we need to wait here a while." Robin spoke calmly. Pit complied, sitting down next to his friend.

"For how long?" he prompted

"It really just depends on our luck." Robin claimed . Pit decided against questioning the tactician further, as it proved no help in answering anything. Pit distracted himself by staring at diferent parts of the stage. Thinking back when the two had been in the controls room, Robin must have set the stage to it's second (omega) form, seeing as the ground did not re-create itself into anything other than its flat boring default. The two sat in silence, occasionally mentioning something, but their conversations would die out soon after. Items began spawning, giving Pit something less boring to distract his attention with. He watched a Mr. Saturn get hit by a falling bomb, "tragically" thrown off the stage by the explosion. Pit was tempted to pick up the assist trophy that fell near the edge of the stage. He hoped it might be Magnus, maybe then he'd have someone to talk to. Pit decided against it, seeing a possibility that it held a metroid or anything else that was mindless enough to attack the current opponent, AKA, Robin. Pit got up to take a walk over to some fallen food. He stuffed his mouth with a croissant before picking up a few other food items to offer to Robin. The tactician looked up upon the angel's return.

"Here, I got a bunch so you had something to choose from." Pit held his arms full of food out for the white haired to choose. Robin smiled gratefully, extending his hand toward the delicious pile of food. His fingers brushed the bread lightly, but ultimately reached for the large football-sized strawberry. Pit sat back down whilst also receiving a "thank you" from the grandsmaster. The angel watched Robin as he raised the large strawberry to his mouth. The tactician's lips bordered the tip of the fruit , puckering slightly, glistening in the arena's light. Were Robin's lips always so pink? Pit thought as he mimicked the movement with his own lips unknowingly. Robin continued taking small bites as if to lengthen the flavor of the sweet fruit. Pit's eyes stared intently on nothing but Robin. His mind being forced into a throbbing pleasure. A juicy bite caused a bead of liquid to run down Robin's lips to his chin. He licked what he could and continued eating. Another line of juice trailed down to connect to the already built up nectar he had missed with his tongue. It wasn't long before Robin's undershirt was noticeably wet, soon becoming more and more drenched from the spilling juice.

"Oh goodness." The snow haired boy laughed lightly realizing the mess he was making "Would you look at that." The grandsmaster set the rest of the strawberry to one side in order to remove his cloak to keep it from getting any sugary liquid on it as well. Robin arched his back, puffing out his chest slightly. Pit couldn't help but stare at the two areas protruding underneath the wet shirt. Was it just Pit or were Robin's nipples just asking to be sucked? Pit gulped loudly. Robin, looking from his chest to the lusty eyes of his friend, moved his lips slowly.

"Would you like a taste?" He hummed.

"Uhh, oh my." Pit couldn't seem to think clearly, his mind fuzzy and his face heating, among other places.

"Pit?" Robin asked loudly to gain the attention of his deeply distracted friend. Pit's dreamy mind blurred as he tried to snap out of his thoughts. Robin had finished the fruit and was trying to keep Pit's attention.

"Oh, sorry, haha…" Pit's eyes flickered toward the floor, then up at Robin who was fully clothed, with no mess, and not a trace of lust to be found in his expression. Pit understood he was a curious teenager, but perhaps his daydreams were getting out of hand. He wondered why it was Robin who appeared in such sensual daydreams. Not even female Robin, not to say she was not also a beauty, but Pit was beginning to think any admiration for her beauty was simply because she looked like Robin, and the twin tacticians were so similar. No way, they were nothing alike, the only similarities they had were physical appearances. Female Robin had a fierce personality, down to Earth. She was straight forward, and came off almost cruel. On the other hand, Robin had a gentle personality, maybe even too considerate for a battle in some cases. His hair was soft, his skin untouched, with a milky smooth complexion. His cheeks brushed a light shade of pink, and his lips… Oh his lips were kissable, his eyes so dream-like. Everything that made up his being was so lovely, so bright and-

"Pit!" Robin yelled as he jumped up to his any thought, Pit repeated after his friend, mentally slapping himself for letting his thoughts wonder once again.

"What is-" Pit stopped mid-sentence to spot the large glowing orb floating about the air. "A Smash Ball?" Pit furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Shoot it with two, and no more than two, arrows." Robin spoke sternly. Though confused, Pit decided to trust the tactician and readied an arrow. Pit jumped into the air, flapping his wings to get him into position. He released the arrow receiving a direct hit that caused the orb to jerk upward. matching the Smash Ball's height with a few more thrusts of his wings, Pit shot his second arrow. It grazed the aura of the orb, but not the orb itself. Pit cursed himself and his faulty aim. He began to descend, as he found he had used up his jumps. He aimed swiftly in his limited time, breathing out to steady his aim. Letting the arrow fly earned him a second metallic pang alerting him that he had hit his target. Pit smiled wide as his feet felt the ground once again. He saw the blur that was Robin jumping into the air after the orb. The bright electricity roared as Robin landed a powerful blow from his Levin sword into the Smash Ball. The orb burst letting out it's sound of power as a colorful aura surrounded Robin, his feet landing firmly on the ground. He looked up at Pit, the two smiling dumbly at one another.

"You did wonderful, amazing! Thank you, Pit." The angel's face reddened from the compliment.

"It was.. It was nothing!" Pit giggled awkwardly.

"Now then." Robin tightened his stance before his commanding words,

"Chrom!" A bright symbol appeared on the ground, as a figure appeared, shrouded in light.

"Huh?!" was all that Pit could get out before a blur of blue and silver came sprinting toward him with a polished sword extended to his side, ready to slash the boy skyward. Pit felt a heavy thrust. Blinking his eyes, he found himself staring directly at the clouds above, feet off the ground. chrom's sword whistled in the wind as he jumped up after Pit. the angel shut his eyes and held his arms to protect his face from the second blow. He was familiar with Robin's final smash, both from observing it, and, to his displeasure, experiencing it himself. Chrom held his mighty falchion, ready to bring it down on the small angel. In a heartbeat Robin blocked the falchion with his (arguably) less elegant, bronze sword. The metal rung throughout the empty arena. the trio returned to the ground, Robin able to catch Pit in mid-air to keep him from hitting the floor.

"Robin, what is the meaning of this?!" Chrom questioned his comrade. He was fully aware of the role he played in matches, and this most certainly was not it.

"Listen, Chrom." Robin quickly spoke, "we don't need to fight right now, so don't hurt Pit, and he won't hurt you." The Ylissian exalt looked over at the puny angel, almost scoffing at the remark. There is no way that such a fragile seeming angel could defeat an experienced swordsman. In fact, he could almost have faith that even his shepherd comrade, Ricken, could defeat Pit.

"Robin, I don't think he can-" The blue blood was cut off by his fellow shepard.

"Don't underestimate him. We both know well of kings who underestimated mere shepherds and found themselves defeated by such people." Robin smiled recalling a memory of Chrom helping him up from a grassy field one summer afternoon, now seeming so distant. Chrom shrugged knowing that his friend spoke the truth along with wisdom.

"I understand. So then tell me, Robin, why have you summoned me, if not to fight?"

"Well I don't have a rescue staff, and the arena allows me to use the skill in the form of a final-"

"As a tactician, you can't technically wield staves at all." Robin stared at Chrom blankly.

"Chrom, i will drain you if you continue to-"

"You shouldn't be able to use Nosferatu either." Chrom brushed his hair away from face thoughtful.

"Chrom, please."

"Well I guess if you possessed shadowgift, you could use any dark magic as long as you were of a tome wielding-"

"Gods damn, Chrom. I'm a tactician, I know most every possibility of magics and skills." Chrom chuckled at his own childish behavior. He was aware of the knowledge Robin possessed.

"My apologies, continue." The prince waved his hand, signalling to the tactician to explain further.

" So i couldn't summon you from the mansion. For the reason i have no staves." He spoke slowly with exaggerated pronunciation as if to mock the Exalt's childish behavior. Continuing normally, Robin spoke up to make sure both Chrom and Pit could hear him clearly. "All assist trophies reside in wing B, while additional final smashers, or partners, are assigned to hall AB at the west side of wing A, where all smash fighters live." Chrom recalled the map of the smash mansion he was given before making his travel to the grand mansion. It seems that Robin had the entire layout memorized, unlike the prince, who found himself getting lost in the maze of corridors.

"Physically entering the quarters is impossible as some sort of barrier has been placed over both the hall connecting B to A and wing B itself, isolating them from one another."

"How long have the barriers been up?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"Only since yesterday. Not very long at all." Robin replied.

"And what of the fighters efforts to have them removed?"

" They've been preoccupied with their own problems. It seems about 16 fighters have been trapped in the arenas, and three are missing, as far as I'm aware of."

"How are the fighters trapped?" The Exalt asked.

"Like us, the battle arenas have become unresponsive. Even after all stocks are lost by a player, the battle is rebooted while others seem to be trapped in an infinite smash."

"How long have the two of you been trapped here?"

"Mmm, just over a half hour, give or take." Robin estimated.

"And you've known about the arena malfunctions since when?" Robin knew where Chrom was going with this. The tactician was sure his buddy thought he was a complete idiot.

"Since last week, but-"

"Robin! What were you thinking?!" Chrom threw his hands up in disbelief.

"I was thinking that I could find you." He didn't flinch, only stared up at Chrom. Pit looked at Robin, then to Chrom and back. He felt his chest tighten slightly. His heart ached (for no reason the angel could think of). Maybe it was envy toward the swordsman. Wouldn't it be nice to be looked at by Robin as he looked at his partner Chrom?

"And I was thinking that the three of us could make it out of here together, and help everyone else out." his voice was determined, eyes unwavering.

"Okay, but I doubt that hard work and determination is gonna get us back to the mansion." Chrom looked out at the audience seats that seemed even further away looking at them a second time.

"I've got the bros' best flyer right here." Robin squeezed Pit's shoulders tightly, bringing the angel in between the shepherds. "Pit's got four jumps and an angel glide recovery, he's excellent, especially without the restraints of an official match." Pit looked down, his face heating up rapidly.

"That's not gonna get us from here aaaaaaalll the way over there." Chrom said, pointing at the audience seats far from them. "Besides," The blue haired continued, "In the act of passing through the arena borders, the character is counted a loss and is automatically teleported back…" Chrom pointed upward into the sky above the stage, "Up there" he finished.

"Well, the boarders don't account for items, as items are not regenerated, and lost once off the stage. It was rumored that a smash fighter of an earlier generation left a battle by hiding in a box that registered as an item."

"That's just a rumor, and even if it was true, it would have given Master Hand reason to update the border sensors."

"Well actually" Chrom jumped at the young angel's voice, having forgotten he had been there due to his complete quietness the whole time.

"I was there when it happened." The two older males turned their attention to the brunet. "It was a training match held by Captain Falcon in order to improve our skills on the Mario Circuit stage after what he called a "horrendous performance" by a small group, including myself. Snake had snuck out of the arena in order to get to the dining halls early, before they got crowded. The Captain reported it in his update log for Master Hand to correct it in the database." He stopped talking as if finished.

"There you go." said Chrom.

"But the report never made it to the Master." Pit continued.

"Huh?" Chrom turned back to the angel confused. Pit looked up at Robin, who smirked knowingly.

"Because Captain Falcon entrusted the report to "messenger Hermes" Robin said "who visited a hot spring before he remembered to take it to the lead. Ruined documents were thrown away to avoid embarrassment." Robin laughed a bit, staring at Pit's red face.

"Y-yeah, I think it was Yoshi Cap' gave the papers to, haha…" Pit scratched his head, sweating nervously.

"Alright then, what do you propose we use for this great escape?" The blue haired prince moved the conversation onto a more important subject.

"That" Robin pointed to a crate with wheels sitting near by.

"There's no way all three of us could fit in there, and if you plan on Pit flying us over, then I highly doubt he could carry the both of us." Chrom couldn't believe the ridiculous idea.

"Haha...yeah, about that." Robin twiddled his fingers, staring down at his Levin sword. "I'm gonna need to _kill_ you for this plan to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gods, Robin, have you gone mad?!" The prince yelled.

"No no, that makes sense." Pit nodded his head before continuing. "A "demi-fighter", such as yourself, will revert to trophy form if enough damage is taken."

"Which usually results in immediate battle end due to item malfunction, but since the stage won't allow a tournament end, you'd be free to come with us instead of being transported back to wing B." Robin finished with a grin. Chrom's eyes were wide, looking from face to face failing to see any joking expressions. He sighed.

"Well alright then, I'll trust you, so go ahead I guess." Chrom spread his arms while looking away, and closing his eyes, anticipating a powerful strike by the Levin sword. Robin retrieved his sword from it's place on his coat and brought it up gently. The lightning of the weapon reminded him of a similar instance, one in which he really did kill his beloved. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to do this. He clutched the sword's handle, hands sweaty. Chrom opened his eyes hesitantly. He saw Robin had lowered his sword to his side, not planning on striking him at all.

"Robin...you can go now, I'm-" Chrom let out a loud yelp surprised by an unexpected attack. His blue locks fell to his forehead as he turned his head to his attacker. Pit's dual blades had slashed through Chrom's side and torso.

"S-see? I can hold my own." Said Pit whose blades reverted to its original bow form. Surprisingly, Chrom chuckled, reminded of a young mage of his own world. Chrom fell to his knees still smiling. The tactician's mind was engulfed by unpleasant memories. He quickly looked away to hear a metallic pang, a statue hitting the ground. The deed was done.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure this is gonna work, Robin?" Pit ducked into the crate strapped with Bob-ombs, the small explosive creatures trying to wiggle free.

"Here, take care of this." Robin handed him the trophy wrapped tightly in his tacticians coat. Pit took it and placed it beside him at the base of the crate. Pit peeked over the crate's walls to look over at the make-shift ramp Robin had built out of hammers, broken boxes and other things to place at the edge of the stage. He honestly didn't see this working.

"So how are we gonna start it? Blow it up?" questioned the angel.

"Of course not. I'm gonna charge my Thoron, which will hit that smart bomb" he pointed at the red object lying a ways away toward the middle of the stage "which I strategically placed for only the thinest most outer layer of the explosion to hit our cart and give us enough momentum to send us flying at that ramp" he finished, pointing dramatically at the sad excuse for a ramp. "Also," Robin's expression grew more serious " Make sure that coat is safe. Not only does it hold Chrom, but a second smart-bomb for once we are airborne."

"Robin, this is crazy!" Pit wasn't sure if his friend was even listening, watching as the Plegian had already begun his tome's charge up. Pit gulped and slid the stuffy coat a bit further from him. This likely wouldn't keep an explosion from hurting him, but a little hope never hurt anyone. After the spell was fully charged, Robin yelled his familiar words.

"Thoron!" A powerful blast of electricity shot out from his tome, directly for the bomb lying on the ground. The Plegian was quick on his feet, jumping into the crate, accidentally landing on a cowering Pit. The tactician said a quiet "sorry", that was likely not received by the younger due to the overpowering sound of the bomb detonating. The blast, once hitting the rear end of the crate, sent it flying swiftly toward the ramp, and in a split-second the rolling crate was airborne. Catching fire from the smart-bomb, all the fuses of the Bob-oms were lit, all exploding almost immediately. The smaller explosions sent the crate flying even higher than before. Robin quickly loosened his balled up coat to retrieve the smart-bomb hidden inside.

"Alright, Pit, you've got one shot at this!" Robin yelled over the roaring wind before chucking the red explosive further along the crate's trajectory.

"What?!" Pit scrambled for his bow and arrow, heart quickening at the sudden request. He found it more difficult to aim with the cart shaking so violently in the wind. Lucky for him, he was more than a little familiar with aerial combat and hard to aim situations. He quickly sent one arrow flying, firing another one immediately in case his first had missed. The second arrow was obliterated; the first having succeeded in setting off the bomb. By the time the bomb's range was large enough to sear the crate, the explosion was well behind them, only adding more momentum to the cart. The rolling crate, along with its passengers, made it effectively through the border. However, the burst had scorched the wood of the crate in flames, forcing it apart completely. The crumbling boards gave its passengers a split second to leap away from the wreckage. Pit quickly grabbed Robin, holding him bridal style while the tactician secured the trophy that was wrapped in his coat. The angel thrust his wings with great force to keep the three of them afloat. He thanked Palutena silently for always sending him on missions, and that in due time has improved his muscles enough that in the moment, carrying Robin was relatively easy. Maybe he'd stop complaining about missions that seemed pointless. Maybe with enough muscle, the small angel could over power the great tactician. He could pin him down when he pleased, finally able to do the things he had been fantasizing about in his recurring daydreams. _Come on Pit, this isn't the time for your unrealistic goals. Don't you remember what happened when you thought leading a crew of space pirates was a realistic goal? it's time to focus on your flying._ Pit looked ahead. He smiled in relief, the edge of the contestant platforms, where the two had started, was just up ahead. He could feel his wings give out at their last powerful thresh. With no thought, nor warning, Pit launched himself in an upward flight. The thrust sent Robin slamming up against his carrier angel. He threw his arms up swiftly to wrap around Pit's neck with the fear of slipping. Neglecting the bundled coat gave it leeway to loosen, catching itself on Pit's face. His yells were muffled by the coat, as he was now blinded by the article, and didn't know when to grab the railing. He let Robin go, knowing he was holding on tightly around his neck, in order to grasp aimlessly at the railing. He felt cold metal brush his hand and instinctively latched on. The momentum forced a yelp from Robin who had been crushed between the angel and the railing. The abrupt halt sent the coat flying from Pit's face, into the open air. Robin detached himself from the angel to reach for the coat.

"Chrom!" he yelled desperately. His wrist was caught roughly by Pit. The boy let out a muffled scream from the sudden pressure of Robin dangling from his arm. Robin felt his chest tighten, crushing his heart that had seemed to stop beating momentarily, torn as he watched his coat fall to the nothingness of the dark abyss. The coat that held the one whom he protected for so long. The one who saved him from the fell dragon Grima. The one who had saved him from himself. His throat was tight and ached; his head was throbbing too much to think straight.

"Wree cank htay her hor ong." Robin looked up at his incoherent friend. His teary eyes widened to see Pit's mouth biting Chrom's metallic leg. He'd caught the trophy! The pale tactician let out a choked laugh, wiping his eyes with the leather of his gloved hand.

"Pit, you are a truly remarkable being." If Pit could, he'd let the snow white know how much those words meant to him, but it wasn't just the trophy that kept him from doing so. The Plegian's ecstatic expression quickly faded in realization that a trophy touched by a fighter reverts back to its original form.

"Pit! You need to get that-" It was too late, the trophy had already engulfed itself in a brilliantly blinding light. Falling from the angel's mouth and turning back to the full bodied blue blood, Chrom looked at Pit, feeling himself fall as though in slow motion. _What's happening._ He switched his gaze to Robin who dangling from Pit's hand below him. Realization hit and in a flash he reached out for something on Robin to halt his fall. His hands tangled with Robin's white sleeveless shirt letting out a loud tear. His descent slowed slightly. Still falling, Chrom took hold of one of Robin's belts. It's buckle coming loose and shooting out into the air, and down into the nothingness. Chrom finally stopped completely, able to hold tightly onto Robin's waist.

"GAH!" The momentum of the prince grabbing Robin stretched the angel's arms further, to the point he could have sworn he'd heard a "pop". The pressure Pit felt on his arms was excruciating, his forehead sweating bullets at this point. Chrom breathed hard in relief from stopping himself in time.

"R-Robin, quick!" Pit yelled feeling his grip on the rail slipping. "Get Chrom to safety!" Robin understood, letting himself fall, his hand disconnecting from Pit's. Chrom yelled, tightening his grip on the grandsmaster.

"Elwind!" Robin commanded. The two soared into the sky, sending two sharp gusts of wind below them. The shepherds crashed to the floor of the stadium, Robin landing awkwardly on top of Chrom. After seeing the two to safety, Pit let himself fall off the railing, letting the delicate feathers of his wings rustle in the wind. Robin watched Pit fly magnificently past the stage, few feathers flying free from his wings. Something was off. Robin squinted his eyes at the angel in the sky. Pit looked exhausted, and his balance was taking the toll. There was no way he was going to land without breaking something. Robin ran toward the area he suspected the boy would fall. He held his arms out far in front of him to greaten his range. Pit's eyes blurred as he let his body fall lifelessly. He felt himself plunge into a warm tight embrace. Robin dropped to his knees from the falling angel's momentum, but successfully broke his fall. Pit looked up at Robin, once again being able to smell his sweet scent from such close contact. Lowering his eyes, he noticed that Robin's shirt was almost non-existent, having mostly been torn off by Chrom from earlier. Pit's face boiled, his eyes widening, not being able to look away, not even able to blink. Robin's chest was lovely, his abdomen well toned. No signs of scars, just pure milky white skin.

"Are you alright?" Pit shivered from the tactician's soft voice. Robin lowered his ear to Pit's lips, not receiving any verbal response from him.

"Let me see him." Chrom interrupted. Robin laid Pit carefully on the cold floor. The angel felt his heart sink. If Chrom could give him any reason to be furious with him, taking away his warm contact with the white haired was one way to do so. Chrom lowered his head to Pit's chest, his white cape draping over the motionless boy. He listened to the strength of Pit's heart to make sure he was okay. Pit hadn't noticed how stiff he felt, how weak his body seemed. In fact, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Pit, talk to me." Robin's voice echoed so distantly, soaked in concern for his seemingly unconscious friend. The two figures above Pit slowly faded into shadows, and those two shadows stirred into darkness. Exhaustion finally took the angel warrior into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good evening, Pit." a voice echoed around in the young brunet's head.

"P-Palutena?"

"Tell me, are you okay?" How do you feel?" Her voice was lulling, so sweet.

"I, I can't see, Lady Palutena! I've gone blind?!" Pit feared the worst.

"No worries Pit, you're asleep." Palutena assured her warrior.

"Oh..okay." Pit wondered if she were his conscious speaking to him.

"No Pit, it really is me, I've used my heavenly gift to enter your thoughts."

"That's amazing Lady Palutena!"

"Yes yes, now listen Pit, I'm gonna need you to wake up now, so I can Tell you your current state."

"Sure thing your highness, I can try." Pit willed his colorless thoughts to reveal the real world. Pit's usual light weight body felt heavy from sleeping so long. His brown locks were messy and he could feel wing aches from an uncomfortable clinic mattress. His heavy eyelids fluttered open to a bright white room. A figure blurred from unrecognizable, to his cherished goddess standing curiously above him.

"Ah, Pit, you're awake!" Palutena hugged her subject in relief.

"Of course. You woke me up with your divine power, Lady Palutena!"

"Yes, haha, I did." She pushed herself away from the winged boy and looked at him.

"Do you remember what happened, Pit?" The boy thought back for a moment, memories flashing by so quickly. In an instant, he remembered everything. Pit opened his mouth to tell his goddess of the explosive adventure he'd gone on with Robin, but shut it quickly wondering if any information on it would get the tactician in any kind of trouble.

"Um...what do... _you_ remember?" Palutena stared blankly at him, but complied.

"I was called in here by Dr. Mario, he told me Robin came here, carrying you. He claimed you had fallen down the stair-well."

"I-I see...where is Robin?" Pit looked around in hopes the tactician was still present.

"He stayed here all night. I told him I would watch over you and that he could go get some rest. He left just this morning, no more that two hours ago." Pit was disappointed to hear he'd missed the Plegian, but was still glad Robin was concerned for his well being. "Listen, Pit…" Palutena's expression switched to one of sympathy. "You must have taken a nasty fall." She looked down to her shoes.

"Really? Because I feel just fine, Lady Palutena." Pit smiled up at her.

"You fractured your wing bones pretty bad." Palutena looked up slightly, still not meeting his eyes.

"How long will they take to recover?" Pit laughed awkwardly.

"Pit...They don't look like they are going to ever recover completely."

"No...that, that can't be, Lady Palutena." His chest dropped heavy.

"Yes I'm afraid you won't be able to fly anymore, Pit."

"No, this can't be!" Pit's eyes widened with disbelief, washing over in tears. He grabbed his wings dressed in bandages.

"I've already looked into getting a replacement, so you don't need to worry about your leave. Pitoo said he would be willing to fill your position in such unfortunate events."

"No, I can do it Lady Palutena!" Pit's eyes were filled thicky in tears.

"You'll be alright Pit, I will allow you to return to the sky temple, we are always in need of servants. I'll tell the centurions to take good care of you."

"No, I hate the centurians, Please don't let Pitoo take my place, Lady Palutena!" Pit rubbed his soaked eyes, droplets falling to his lap as he sobbed. "Please Palutena, I want to stay by your side, I'll work hard, I promise." He pleaded with his goddess.

"I'm so sorry, Pit. I should have never allowed you to come to this place." Pit sobbed louder as she grabbed his bandaged wings. "Looks like Pitoo is going to be the new hero." She tore the bandages from Pit's wings.

"NO! *hick* Let them heal!" Pit grabbed the fallen bandages and wrapped them on his wings desperately. Palutena burst into a sudden laughter, tearing the bandages off completely.

"Pit calm down, you're fine." Palutena smiled lightly. The heartbroken angel looked up at her, pitifully wrapping his wings in the ruined bandages.

"I'm okay?" The angel was hard to understand with snot and tears running down his face.

"Yes Pit. There was no damage done to your wings, I just wrapped them in toilet paper." The goddess picked up, and tore a piece of the "bandage" to emphasise its flimsiness

"I, I won't have to *hick* go with the centurions?"

"No, Pit."

"Pitoo is gonna stay chained up in the dungeons being tortured?"

"Pit, that never happened in the first place...but no, he won't be taking your place by my side."

"woohoo~" The boy spoke weakly still recovering from the shock.

"Sorry Pit, I just couldn't resist my cute little angel's reaction." She pinched his cheek and smiled widely. "Anyways, you may not have ruined your wings, but you did dislocate your left shoulder and tore your right bicep." She turned the page of the clip board she had picked up from a nearby counter. " It appears you've inhaled quite a bit of smoke, but nothing near serious, in fact, you should be breathing just fine now...but uh...did you say you fell down the stairs?" The goddess looked confused, feeling the reported damage seemed a bit extensive for a clumsy angel.

"Someone was uhh..smoking in the stairwells again! haha, that must have been it." Pit's tone was unconvincing, but enough for the goddess to buy it.

"That's odd, only one fighter comes to mind, but..he's retired. Do you think snake is here to visit?" Palutena seemed to be directing her question to herself and tapped her chin softly.

"Anyways, you're mostly healed by now, thanks to one of Link's potions, so you're free to leave, but I advise you to keep from heavy lifting. That means no more who-can-carry-bowser contests, you understand me?"

"Of course Lady Palutena, I'm not _that_ irresponsible." Pit laughed a little.

"Irresponsible enough to tear a muscle from a lousy tumble apparently."

"What was that?" Pit asked, not catching his goddess's condescending words.

"Nothing, I just said for you to thank Link for the potions next time you see him."

"Can do, Lady Palutena!" Pit jumped up from the bed he had been lying on. He giggled at the ridiculous teal hospital gown he was wearing.

"Yeah, sorry, I sent your clothes to be washed, so you'll have to go get another pair of garments from your dorm." Pit's face turned red and his smile changed quickly.

"Y-you didn't undress me did you?" Pit couldn't bear the thought of his goddess seeing his body that he considered weak and less than impressive. Palutena burst into laughter.

"Me? No, of course not. I make sure to respect your _privacy._ That's an un-goddess like practice in my opinion, haha." Palutena wiped a tear from her eye in a comedic way. "Yeah no, Robin agreed to do the dirty deed for me and Dr. Mario both." Pit let out a sigh of relief, he was sure that damn doctor would spread all kinds of jokes about-

"Wait..what?" Pit's voice squeaked in sudden realization. His body felt hot, his mind anxious.

"Hey, no worries." Palutena spoke reassuringly."I made him promise not to speak of it."

"Oh...haha, yeah, of course." Pit cocked his head in exaggerated understanding.

"Anyways, you may be on your way now, Pit." The angel blinked his eyes almost forgetting he was still barefoot and wearing a cheap hospital gown. Pit smiled and bowed his head to his goddess. He thanked her before scampering out of the infirmary room. After exiting, the boy found he had been in the smaller infirmary located in wing A, likely due to the fact that the official ER was located in wing C which must have still been blocked off by the barrier. Pit's room was located on floor A, just one story higher. Even so, The flamboyant angel made his way to a near-by elevator and promptly pressed the up arrow to the right of the golden elevator doors. He rocked back and forth humming a simple tune while he awaited the doors to open. the boy could hear the sound of voices coming from the other side of the doors as the elevator came to a loud hault. Pit curiously awaited the reveal of the conversing smash fighters. With a slight screech, the golden doors slid open. The talking in the lift had stopped to let the fighters stare at Pit who smiled at them intently. Pit gasped in delight, his eyes seemingly brighter as they met the pair staring back at him.

"Link!" The angel exclaimed. "I wanted to thank you for the potions, it was a great help. I really owe you one." Pit laughed a bit as the green robbed hero smiled at the enthusiastic boy. The Hylian opened his mouth to reply, but was shoved aside by his companion. Pit stepped back surprised to see his shadowy counterpart.

"Ah, Pitoo, what are you-" Pit's jaw was met by the dark skinned fist belonging to the dark angel. Pit stared for a moment in shock before turning his head toward Pitoo. He rubbed his cheek where it had been punched. "Pitoo, what the heck was that for?!" Yelled the confused angel.

"You bastard." Dark Pit spoke through his teeth, almost growling, before storming off. Link stared at the stunned angel with his eyes wide and brows furrowed.

"S-sorry about that, Pit. I'm glad you're feeling better." the blond waved lightly at the younger boy before jogging off in the direction the darker had gone.

"I sure wonder what that jerk's mad about." Pit mumbled to himself before entering the elevator and selecting his destination.


	6. Chapter 6

The brunet's walk slowed to a halt upon arrival at dorm room A-07. After entering the room, Pit switched on the lights to reveal his unkempt room. He tiptoed around the discarded clothing articles and candy wrappers. Once able to reach his dressers, he opened them quickly and searched for a suitable outfit to replace the tacky hospital gown he currently wore. The boy's eyes widened when his hands grasped a small frilly pink article of clothing. His cheeks burned, until he remembered where he got them from. The winged boy sighed, his shoulders lowering as he remembered. Pitoo had jokingly given them to him. The angel recalled the darker laughing at him after seeing Pit in his alternative Pink get-up. Dark Pit told him that it would better replace the red shorts he wore underneath his pink toga. Pit had claimed he'd thrown away the disgraceful gift, but in reality, he kept them thinking they looked nice under his outfit, and wore them on occasion. Never in public of course. Pit was surprised to feel a part of him raise in excitement. He looked down at the small tent now formed near his lower regions. He removed the gown with ease and revealed his half hard member. He quickly dressed himself in the tempting silky frill. His cheeks grew warmer as he felt himself becoming more and more hard. He sat himself down on the bed, shuddering at a lump of blanket that placed pressure directly at a sensitive area. He let out a hot breath before laying on his back and feeling the soft skin of his thighs. His hands ran gently along his inner thigh, approaching his bulge. He brushed his hands lightly against the protruding area. He teased himself some more and stroked with heavier pressure when his fingers reached the tip peeking out from the frilly panties. The angel's wings twitched before the boy continued to stroke from the base back up to the tip. The youth let out another moan, hardly audible from his hot thick breath. His fingers wrapped around his shaft tightly as he began to pump slowly. His other hand gripped the sheets, and his toes curled feeling this pleasure. The lust-filled teenager couldn't help but tease his now twitching erection. He loosened his grip on the sheets to move his hand down his body, just a bit further from his penis. The brunet circled his rear with his finger, enjoying this new found sensation. His breath quickened as he rubbed his puckering hole through the silk. Pit's wings trembled from his forceful pressure placed at his entrance. His fingers pushed in eagerly, only accessing the entry. He swirled his fingers in the shallow region and moaned in bliss. The hand over his erection ceased as his fingers forced deeper into his hole. He bit his lip in order to silence an especially loud moan. His hand continued to play with his entrance while his other combed through his brown locks before returning to his hot erection. Pit's mind was lost in ecstasy, and he began to depict vivid pictures of his dear white haired friend.

"R-Robin" His voice hitched in his throat as another loud moan escaped his lips. His hand pumped faster and he shoved his finger, along with the panties, deeper into his hole, his body turning over in order to muffle another moan in the sheets. Using his knees as supports, the boy began to thrust into his palm to match its pace while imagining himself thrusting deeply into Robin. He could hear Robin's moans, his delicious voice mixed with his shallow breaths. His juvenile mind could only imagine venturing deeper and deeper into the whimpering tactician. The lustful boy could almost hear Robin begging him to go deeper.

"P-please Pit-ah-faster!" Pit could imagine Robin's sweet voice so vividly. Suddenly his mind switched its feeling. Strong hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the mattress, his ass in the air with two fingers stuffed inside. His head throbbed from all the pleasure. His breaths were hot and saliva trailed down his lips. He began to imagine the hands exploring his body. The unknown figure began playing with his chest and bit his neck. The angel shuddered from the thought. He imagined them poking his rear with their own erection, slowly pushing into the delicate angel. Pit backed himself into it hoping to quicken the excruciatingly slow pace.

"Oh Pit, what a naughty little angel." Those words sounded incredibly vivid, and painfully familiar.

"P-Pitoo?! Wh- ngh" The angel's mouth was forced into a loss by the dark one's lips. Dark Pit shoved himself deeper into the smaller angel. A muffled moan brought vibration to the deep kiss shared between the mirrored angels. This gave Pitoo the chance to stick his tongue into Pit's dripping mouth. Dark Pit rammed himself into the other once more before the angel broke their kiss as a loud scream of pleasure was forced from Pit's lips. He felt his steep climax explode throughout his body, sending waves of pleasure crash down on him. He released his load onto the sheets below him before falling onto his side panting heavily. His mind was on fire trying to recognize what the hell just happened. All that felt so real, the kissing, the touching, all of it. Pit raised his heavy head to search the room expecting to see Dark Pit standing somewhere. He plopped his head back onto the bed and let out a long exasperated sigh. _That's just the worst way I could have possibly cum...Pitoo putting his, in my- UGh._ Pit sighed again before returning to his thoughts. _How would I ever get Robin is such a position, I struggle to even talk to him. Besides...I can't see someone like him ever being interested in..._ Pit shut his eyes. _Someone like me._ The angel's thoughts were cut short from a sudden knocking at the door. Pit sat up instantly, looking down at his bare body, only wearing the frilly panties. He ran to the dresser and dug through the clothing desperately trying to find something he could slip on quickly.

"Pit? You in there?" A familiar female voice called from behind the doors. Pit was relieved to find a clean spare outfit.

"J-just a minute!" He yelled to the intruder. Finally getting his clothing on, Pit ran to open the door. He quickly swung it open, while panting and sweating.

"There you are, what took you so long? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, you know?" The young girl said angrily.

"I-I was sleeping, I'm sorry, Viridi." Pit scratched his head nervously as the nature goddess looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I can see that." She snorted while pointing to his messy hair. Pit combed his hair quickly, embarrassed by the comment.

"Well? What do you want anyways?" The angel asked bluntly.

"Palutena said she's going to the cafe downtown, with Zelda and Samus, and asked me to keep an eye out for you..You know? just to make sure you're fine after this supposed "fall" you took. I was thinking we could eat lunch together, if you wanted to." Pit was surprised at the nature goddess's generosity and took the offer immediately.

"Yes of course, that sounds fun." The angel spoke eagerly

"So then meet me at the dining halls in like twenty minutes...you should probably shower first as well." Viridi laughed before she waved a goodbye and walked toward the elevator shaft down the hall. Pit waved after her, then re-entered his room and shut the door. He let out a loooong sigh of relief before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

Viridi stopped at the elevator. She felt as though she sensed something from Pit. Was it just her or did Pit seem almost...empty-like? He was most certainly less annoying and talkative. She thought more about it as she stepped onto the elevator, but soon brushed it off. She could just ask him at lunch anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pit, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Pit blinked his eyes at the angry looking blond sitting across from him.

"I said, your elbow..." she pointed at said elbow "is in your mash potatoes."

The angel quickly retracted his arm from the gooey foodstuff and grabbed a napkin nearby to wipe it off. The goddess shrugged while shaking her head in annoyance.

"Really no point in talking to such a love struck angel." Pit felt his body perk up as he looked at the goddess, wide eyed.

"...What?" He said as coolly as he could manage.

"Surprised?" Viridi didn't let Pit speak and continued in her cocky tone. "You made it kinda obvious, or I guess I just know you so well by now, believe it or not." She paused for a moment "Well, and I guess It was either that or you lost to Dark Pit in a match again, which I highly doubt, unless an idiot like you figured out how to fix the stadiums." Pit felt his face heating up in embarrassment. How could he have let someone know about his juvenile feelings, and Viridi of all people.

"So, tell me about him." Pit looked up at Viridi speaking. _Him? did she just say that?_ He felt his heart stop.

"H-How?!" he said in a way that suggested he was accusing her of witchcraft.

"Oh my... that was a joke, Pit. I was jabbing at your inability to attract womankind, but oh am I so proud of you. You've found someone who could be just as dirty and annoying as you." She smirked at the glaring angel.

"What poor boy had to turn _you_ down?" Pit mumbled while using his fork to play with the green beans on his plate. Never very fond of veggies. Viridi rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Anyways, what are _they_ like?" Pit looked up at the goddess while raising an eyebrow before he shrugged and looked away.

"I know you only care for the gossip, and I'm sure I'm the last person you care to hear talk about some kid feelings I may or may not have for a non-gender-specific-but-likely-a-fellow-fighter kinda person. " Pit shrugged again. The goddess pursed her lips knowing her enjoyment of occasional gossip.

"Oh come on Pit, not this time" she sighed "I actually feel bad, okay?"

"What about?" The brunet grumbled.

"To be honest, I'm starting to miss the overly energetic idiot angel that used to be you."

"Well it's nothing, okay? Just dumb teenage feelings, just like anything else I ever feel." Pit practically whispered the last part, as if not wanting Viridi to hear. It struck her hard, but she wouldn't tell Pit that. Her mind flashed back to the many times she chose to invalidate his feelings. She recalled a time he told her of his pain, and she merely told him he could not feel such things at such a young and confusing age. She opened her mouth to speak some sort of apology, but closed it immediately. The two finished their meals in silence, Pit barely touching his ration before getting up to leave. Viridi stood almost hesitantly and took a step toward Pit while shoving a large glass bottle into his hands.

"Here, that's for you...it's homemade." Pit looked at the bottle's milky substance suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's something I created for my Forces of Nature troops back home. I've found some have a hard time reproducing because they find the females...intimidating."

"What does it do?"

"I give it to the females and it simply amplifies any romantic feelings they have for a male counterpart, it also makes them a bit more easy going, and more approachable." Viridi folded her arms over her chest "I'm quite proud of my genius." Viridi looked at a confused Pit and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It's for _you,_ to give to _them_ , whoever _them_ may be." Pit looked at the goddess with glassy eyes, he never thought someone could be so kind.

"I meant it when I said I cared." Viridi smiled at Pit but quickly changed her expression to one of false disgust "well like" Her cheeks reddened "I was just annoyed because Palutena and Dark Pit are nagging me all the time now and you need to keep them company so I don't have to deal with them anymore. This isn't because I like you, I just like my beauty sleep." She crossed her arms again and let of a "hmpf" sound. Pit laughed a bit feeling his mood lighten, then he recalled an overly angry Dark Pit he encountered just this morning.

"Hey, Viridi?" He watched her uncross her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?"

"Pitoo seemed really mad today, he punched me for no reason! Do you know what's up with him?"

"Oooh" Viridi began to laugh "He may act all tough and 'oh I _hate_ Pit, and no one will ever understand me' but he actually really cares about you. The moment he couldn't find you in your room or anywhere else, the idiot got scared and thought you'd been taken, like Shulk and the others." Viridi's expression changed to one of regret when mentioning Shulk's name.

"R-really?" The angel felt a bit flattered.

"Well anyways, I need to get some medicine to Dr. Mario so I'll see you later." The blond girl took a few steps toward the exit of the dining hall before backtracking immediately.

"Wait, I almost forgot to tell you how to even use that in the first place." She pointed to the glass bottle still in Pit's hands.

"All you gotta do is slip that into something that they'll consume, everybody eats cereal in the morning if they're not Ganondorf or any other picky fighter, so I suggest waiting till tomorrow morning. It does have a sweet taste, so don't think putting it in water is sneaky, because you'd just be stupid to do that. If you see a change in their personality, it means they're into you so you should totally go for it…on the other hand, if you don't.. I'm sorry Pit." Viridi brushed her fingers through her ponytail quickly before speaking again. "Now, Pit, it's all based on metabolism, you've gotta figure out their weight and they're typical diet. Sometimes I overfeed my Nutskis and they just go crazy, and who knows how it will effect a human, or um, whoever this is. I honestly hope I won't have to cheer for a furry at the altar. Anyways, if they eat many fruits and vegetables, I suggest dividing that bottle into four rations and only giving them one, or possibly even half of one…" Pit wasn't good at listening when it came to math or Viridi talking for too long, so his mind began to wonder behind Viridi to the other fighters all sitting and eating with their friends. He only now noticed Robin was nowhere to be seen. Just when he thought he spotted the white haired tactician, the accused leaned to one side revealing their long white pigtails. Definitely not the Robin he was looking for. He could see that The young female tactician was talking to Lucina. Both were laughing about something the Plegian had said. Pit sighed and began to worry about the pale skinned fighter. Robin wasn't one to miss meals. Sure the tactician might prefer reading over eating, but he always came to the dining halls to keep someone company, whether that be Lucina or...Chrom? Pit saw a suspicious blue haired swordsman. They were being covered by a standing Donkey Kong, so it was hard to tell if it really was the Ylissian Prince. The enormous monkey finally stepped aside and Pit felt a slight disappointment to see the golden tiara on the blue haired royal. In other circumstances the boy might be excited to talk to Marth who didn't seem to be accompanied by either the radiant hero or newcomer Roy, who the Angel found intimidating as a group. He never felt up to par talking to such an iconic fighter when someone like Roy, a much better conversationalist (in Pit's opinion), was there. The angel's wings fluttered curiously as he continued to watch Marth. Something seemed off about him. He was surprisingly dull, his hair seemingly messy and uncared for. The prince's movements and mannerisms were without their usual grace. For someone who was easily entertained, Pit felt almost tired watching the blue haired searching the condiment table for what was likely sugar for the coffee he was currently holding. The only interesting thing about him was the purple mug he held…

"Pit, did you catch that last part? It's really important." Viridi whined. The angel tensed, thrown off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh no problem, yeah, I made sure to take mental notes" the brunet tapped his head as if to show his mind was full of knowledge. "you know what? I think I got this down, and I'm gonna go stalk my crush to find out what they eat every second of the day." Pit began walking in the direction of the condiment table.

"If something bad happens, it's not my fault!" Viridi yelled to the fleeing angel. Pit paused a moment to say one last thing to the young goddess.

"Thank you Viridi, this really means a lot, and I owe you one." With that Pit made his way to the hero-king.

Walking a small distance proved easier said than done in such a crowded dining hall, even with many fighters missing, the place was crammed. Pit had almost tripped on a stray turnip and came close to killing a helpless pikmin. Finally, The young brunet was mere feet from the legendary fighter, and began feeling nervous. He gulped before speaking.

"Chrom" the man turned to face the youngster "what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

The blue haired swordsman was stunned by the incredulous question. Did he not look like the legendary hero-King of Altea? He stared at the short brunet feeling almost offended, but feeling as though he couldn't be.

"I beg your pardon?" His gloved hand reached to brush the deep blue locks from his face as if showcasing his "genuine royalty".

"You must be mistaken." He scoffed with his white teeth displaying his awkward smile, like he'd bumped into whom he'd been avoiding. Pit stood still and stared on at the supposed King. With a clearer view of his masculine jawline, Pit sensed even more that it wasn't Marth. His eyes unblinking and without a hint of uncertainty, he beckoned a response.

"Come on, you're not fooling me." The elegantly robed man let out a sigh of defeat and brushed his hair back in frustration letting a few cobalt strands fall back to his forehead.

"What gave me away?" Strain left his voice and let free a familiar one. Pit's sapphire eyes flicked their attention toward the purple mug held by Chrom's gloved hand.

"That." Pit said. A pointed finger directed The Exalt's attention to the lavender mug he was holding. His hand gripped tighter as if the sensation of the ceramic handle was a new one.

"H-how?!" The notion was ridiculous, the blue blood thought. The mug was seemingly generic and held no imagery. Nothing but its dusty purple shade. His indigo eyes squinted at the mug, not for a better look, but for answers. As if it would simply tell him it's secret.

"The cup never leaves Robin's room. You've only ever seen it if you've been there." Pit folded his arms thoughtfully, making the statement seem as if entering Robin's domain was a privilege. He seemed to recall the full details of a memory he was fishing for. He took the mug from Chrom.

"Here…" A steamy deep brown liquid sloshed in the cup as Chrom released the ceramic. Pit's eyes narrowed as he held the cup close to his face, then waved his hand, calling Chrom to his side. The Exalt lowered his body to meet the short stature of the petite angel. With the same line of sight, Chrom could now see a slightly darker shade of purple. The violet colors were strung thinly into what looked like symbols and writing at the bottom of the lavender mug.

"It means 'good luck'..." Pit spoke softly to the prince.

"Or so I'm told." The angel straightened his back and put more room between him and the older before handing the hot beverage back to the Ylissean. Taking another look Chrom noticed the odd shape of the cup. The bottom, narrowing the way it did, gave it quite the pretty look. A lighter purple, almost white design, was more easily noticeable now, wrapping around the mug with intricate design. It was almost enchanting. The texture Chrom could feel under his fingers made him realize that what he thought was ceramic was actually a tightly dense wood that was commonly found near the borders of his Halidom and the familiar Theocracy belonging to the Grimeals of Plegia. It did well to absorb heat and oddly enough, was hard to burn. The writing did resemble that of Plegian inscription, but it seemed off.

"Did he tell you where he got it from, or the language written on it?" Pit looked thoughtful as he remembered the conversation in which he asked those same questions.

"It was uh, a wish well gift from one of his-er, your guys' shepherd buddies. One who liked birds or something?" He tapped his chin before finishing. "It's ancient Pelgeen writing."

"Plegian" Chrom corrected, not taking his distracted eyes off the beautiful piece.

"Well the mug sits up in Robin's room and he only ever uses it during late nights of studying tomes, or anything else." The celestial boy looked to the swordsman to check if he were still listening. Their eyes met momentarily and Pit continued.

"Shulk's the one who usually brings some coffee for him. The two mostly talk about ancient teachings of their lands. Shulk tries to teach him of the Monado and Robin tells him of the great Maga."

"Naga" the blue haired corrected the youngster a second time.

"Naga…" Pit repeated "but I guess Shulk isn't here right now. He went missing a while back. When the arena first began to malfunction, a couple fighters were supposedly taken and Shulk went after them because no one else would." Chrom let out an "ah" as if fitting puzzle pieces together. Robin was cooped up in his room. He'd been studying all day, thought the swordsman. The snow haired grandmaster was set on cracking the ever increasingly difficult code of what the hell was happening at the Smash mansion. Robin was without sleep for quite a while now. Chrom was able to figure that the young man had been up for a minimum of three days. It's a wonder how he could keep such a fire in his spirit. He began to worry he'd been away from his friend for too long and felt the sudden need to get back to Robin's dorm. He took a step to leave, but grudgingly stopped after remembering the reason for being here in the first place. He looked back at the condiment table and searched quickly. Robin had told him sugar in his coffee would help him focus on the tomes and old books he'd found deep in the manor. Pit's eyes brightened with a sudden clever idea.

"Chrom, the sugar has probably been out since this morning." The boy could see a clear devastation on the royal's face from the blatant lie. He quickly pulled out the glass bottle Viridi had given him and held it out for Chrom to see.

"This helps me stay wide awake when I need it most, and it's very sweet. I bet-" he hadn't even finished his sentence before Chrom had taken the vial, uncorked it with his teeth, and poured it's full content into the caffeinated drink. Pit was unsure of what to do and stared with wide eyes. Chrom felt eager to return to Robin and made haste for the large exit doors. Pit stood a moment before jogging behind Chrom.

"H-hey!" Chrom turned to look at the angel, but did not slow his quick pace.

"Slow down, would you?!" Once exiting the dining hall, Chrom stopped abruptly and turned to face the angel.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry now." Chrom waved the young boy off and turned to walk away once again. The royal's retreat was interrupted again by the kid voice belonging to Pit.

"You know he probably sent you down for your own good." Chrom stared at him. confused.

"Being cramped in that room isn't good for a Ylissean Exalt." Chrom was ready to correct the ignorant angel but realized he'd pronounced "Ylissean" correctly.

"What do you mean?" Inquired the prince.

"I was just uh, thinking how much Robin worries about your well being. It makes sense he'd ask you to go to the dining hall to stretch your legs. I'll bet you've been keeping him company all night and all day, and refused to do anything but favors for him." Chrom's jaw clenched slightly realizing Pit was very likely correct and couldn't help but wonder how close Pit and Robin actually were.

"It's also a possibility he needed some time alone. Likely cursing the fact that he is unable to learn quicker of how to stop all the nonsense of recent events." Chrom replied. Both made even more sense in unison. The blue haired let out a long sigh and slouched his back.

"I guess you'd best accompany me on my way back." He smiled at the angel. "The most helpful thing you could do is waste my time and slow me down." Ignoring that last part, Pit jumped up in excitement. He was glad he would get to see Robin even if they had seen each other just yesterday. Pit looked up to see Chrom already walking in the direction of the stairwell. The boy wasn't fond of aerobic exercise, and he realized Robin's room was high up on floor E. He shrugged briefly, but in all honesty, he'd do much more physically demanding activities if it meant seeing the snow white beauty. Besides, he wouldn't mind having a conversation with Chrom. He'd always felt bad for not being more acquainted with Robin's best friend. He jogged over to the blue haired, and together, they made their purposely long journey to the studious tactician.


	9. Chapter 9

"And so what if I had actually been Marth?" Asked the exalt.

"I was prepared for utter embarrassment the moment I opened my mouth...just what I do." Pit showed his slanted awkward smile. The two made their way up the stairwell. Shoes making no sound when hitting the velvet carpet that draped over each step. Curiosity began to occupy Pit's mind and he decided to ask a question. "So wait, why was it so hard to see that it _was_ you?" Chrom put his finger to his chin absent mindedly while trying to come up with an answer. He tried to remember how Robin explained this magic to him.

"It's a spell Robin used on me. A very weak disguise magic." Pit was intrigued by the thought of magic. "It helps you look similar to another person, but doesn't hide all your features. It's easily seen through." Chrom waited a moment before continuing. "He used that and one other magic. A sort of _invisibility_." Pit smiled at the cool sounding concept. He'd often thought about the shenanigans he would do if he could turn invisible. He wondered what would happen if he was invisible and snuck into Robin's dorm. What would he learn about the mysterious tactician? Maybe he could watch him...Pit began to blush from a vivid image in his mind of a nude Robin. He shook his head and realized Chrom was explaining something else. "So it doesn't _really_ make you invisible, just very unnoticeable." Pit realized Chrom was no longer in king Marth's garments but his own blue and silver attire. How interesting, he thought.

After talking about many things, the two came to the end of their journey, Robin's dorm.

"I'll take it from here, Pit. Last I saw Robin, he was quite frustrated. I don't think more company is a good idea." Pit's heart sank. He was so excited to visit the white haired tactician. His hopes had been smoldered.

"But, but Chrom."

"Pit, it'll be for his own good. He needs to concentrate right now." Pit's cheeks warmed in disappointment. Why could the exalt see Robin, but he could not? Chrom stood in front of Pit waiting for a response of agreement.

"Alright, I understand. I'll visit when he is less busy then." Chrom smiled a sympathetic smile and held Pit's shoulder with his gloved hand.

"I'm very glad someone like you is looking out for Robin. I thank you." Pit blushed slightly but smiled in return. Pit turned to walk away and Chrom went to open the door. The angel turned to see Chrom enter and the door falling closed. In the smallest fraction of a second, Pit leaped toward the door and jammed the tips of his fingers to stop the door from closing. His heart was pounding. He had no idea what he was doing. He was curious. All he could do was blame this curiosity. He wanted to see Robin, watch him work. He knew he wouldn't be in the way. Even _he_ , could be quiet. He thought of Chrom noticing the door and seeing Pit. _You do this. That's just what you do Pit, embarrass yourself...so why's now any different?_ Pit smirked at the thought and opened the door slowly and silently. He saw the entrance hall was empty and knew that Chrom was likely in the bedroom it opened up to. Pit closed the door without a sound and walked a pew paces in. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, just that it felt exciting. He walked to the end of the hall and put his back to it. He leaned his head in slowly to get a look inside the room. He could see Robin sitting at his study table against the far wall and Chrom standing at his side. Both had their backs to the angel which he decided was the perfect opportunity. He got down to the floor and began to to drag himself toward the large bed that separated him from the duo. There he sat up and looked over the mattress at the tactician and his prince.

"So you do think that is it?" Pit listened to Chrom speaking.

"It has to be...I'm afraid...we'll, I'm just afraid that's all." Chrom grabbed Robin's shoulder and held him tightly.

"Just drink your coffee, leave this for later." Chrom closed the tome Robin had been studying. The tactician sighed and picked up the mug. By now it had cooled to the point Robin took no caution in drinking it.

"Chrom, I just need to check one more thing. This will prove my theory on all this mayhem." Chrom let go of Robin and awaited his next task.

"I need you to go to Shulk's dorm quickly, and grab me the tome I left there on my last visit." Chrom grunted in understanding. "Here." Robin handed Chrom a key card to unlock Shulk's room. It wasn't surprising that he had one considering how much he went to visit the monado wielder.

"I'll be quick. It's only down the hall." With that, the blue haired began his leave. Pit's heart raced and without a second thought he rolled himself under the bed before the royal could see him. He kept his breaths silent and looked over at Robin. He could see Robin's feet and took note that the tactician had not moved from the table. The angel listened to the mug being lifted from the table and chugged. Once finished with the drink, the mug was set down softly and Robin stood. The Plegian paced back and forth for a while. Pit was wondering how long he'd trapped himself in this room for. He really was a stupid angel. Just knowing Robin was here alone made him want to come out and talk to him. He loved talking to the grandmaster. Really though, what would he say?

"Robin, I was just under your bed but I wanted to have a conversation." _Yeah...that was gonna fly._

"What are you doing?" Pit's heart jumped at the sudden question from the tactician. His eyes moved to locate Robin where he was standing. Had he been found out? Robin let out a sigh. "Robin, what are you doing?" Pit was relieved. The boy was only talking to himself. "You need to rest, Chrom is worried about you." He listened to Robin's soft laugh. "Really, you work yourself too much, I just need to-GAH!" Pit was surprised by the sudden cry let out by Robin. "W-what is…" he could see Robin's legs trembling. The young angel would be concerned if he didn't suspect it was the "milk" in Robin's coffee at work. The only thing that concerned the angel was the thought that Chrom had put the whole thing in...and Robin drank the whole thing. Viridi's words just kept buzzing around in his head " _don't use more than maybe a third, or even a fourth." Well, no use crying over spilt...Pit, you jokester._ Pit smiled at his own humor then returned his attention back to the Plegian. He could hear his heavy breaths and see his wobbling feet. Robin struggled with the buckles of his belt until it came free. He let that fall to the floor and relieved himself of the heat of his coat. Now he wore only the white pants of his outfit and the matching tank top. The young man fell to the ground and Pit could see the protruding member underneath his white pants. His eyes widened and his face was instantly boiling. What the hell had he given him? "Gods, now is not the-ahuh!" Robin placed his hand over the throbbing area. "What the hell is happening?" Robin struggled to get up, his legs feeling like jelly and his vision blurry. He sat himself down but just that pressure on his lower regions forced a moan from his throat. Pit hadn't moved, his eyes were wide and his body was hot. These noises that he was hearing were something more delicious than his imagination. He listened to the distressed cries from the white haired male. Robin's entire body was numb, he could barely move at all. Every struggle was a burst of pleasure he couldn't handle. He had never felt this way before. Pit could feel himself instantly throbbing from all the noise Robin was making. All of this sensation was now torture to him. He wanted to leave from his place of hiding and relieve the young man in such pain. The thought of being found out was frightening. Pit jumped when he heard the door suddenly open. His heart was racing even faster than it had been. _Chrom._ He could hear Robin grabbing for the blankets to cover himself. Pit could hear the stifled moans from Robin as the blankets rubbed against him. Chrom's footsteps came closer and closer. Robin tried hard to regain any composure left in him.

"Ah, Chrom..y-you're back." His voice was shaky.

"Yes, easy enough to find...Robin?" Chrom's voice filled with concern. "Are you alright...you look...feverish." Robin gulped and spoke.

"I've felt suddenly tired. Leave the book on the table and you may leave." Chrom walked to the table and left the book there, then returned to his friend.

"I thought I was not to leave this room. You said my presence would cause confusion to the rest of the fighters."

"Th-then stay with Pit. He w-ah, will be fine." Chrom stepped forward.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, as I said...I'm tired."

"Let me at least check your temperat-"

"Gah!" Robin let out another pained cry. Chrom stepped back and looked down at his friend whose face was red and bashful. He noticed Robin's hands gripping at the blanket covering his lower areas. Chrom began to blush. He placed his gloved hand over his mouth and continued to stare in disbelief at his comrade.

"Robin..y-you…"

"Please, just leave me. I'm not feeling so well." Robin looked away in embarrassment. Tears brimmed his eyes from all the stress.

"Look, Robin, i-it's fine, alright?" Chrom put his hands to his sides and spoke seriously. "If you need assistance, I-"

"No, of course not!" Robin was flustered and embarrassed beyond belief. "Gods this is humiliating, I-ah!" Robin cried out. He moved his hands away from his lap and the blanket fell away from him. "I just need some privacy." Chrom nodded.

"Alright." Chrom stepped away from his friend and turned his back to Robin, but then stood still.

"Chrom?"

"I am giving you _privacy."_ Chrom crossed his arms. "Go on" Robin's heart beat faster.

"Ch-Chrom, I am not gonna...in front of you."

"You won't be, I'm not looking." Chrom tried hard to keep a straight face but he could feel his heart pounding from the situation. Robin tried to stand but fell to the floor immediately. The action forced plenty more moans from him. He could feel his undergarments becoming damp from the pre-cum they had accumulated. Chrom quickly picked his friend up from the floor and placed him back onto the bed. Once again Robin cried out and Chrom knew he could take no more of this.

"Would you listen to me already?!" Chrom yelled in frustration. "I will leave you alone if you can just prove that you can even do it yourself." Robin opened his mouth to protest. "Now! Robin." The prince spoke sternly and stared with all seriousness "or I _will."_ Robin reluctantly backed down and moved his shaky hands to the rim of his pants. He stared at Chrom, beckoning him to look away. The exalt complied and turned his back to his friend once again. Robin struggled to pull away his pants. Every shift in his clothing only stroked what was inside them even more. His body jolted from his effort. He moaned again through his teeth that he clenched to hide the lewd noises he was making. His hands were far too shaky to be any help of the removal of his garments. His hand fell away from the effort and gripped the blanket around him. He couldn't do it. He was completely paralyzed. It was painful, he needed release. He looked at Chrom who faced away from him. His eyes shut. He couldn't, he could not ask his friend for help, that would kill him with embarrassment. His hands reached for his pants again and he concentrated on pulling them down. The thick cloth stroked him as they were pulled down and this sent a shock of pleasure to the struggling boy. His hand shot up to cover his loud moan. His eyes blurred and he could feel the sensation linger around his body. His back arched against the mattress. He couldn't do this.

Pit listened in a daze to all the sounds leaving Robin's mouth. He could feel his member pressing against the floor. He was too afraid to move to relieve himself of the throbbing pain and so he stayed where he was. He could hardly breath and it felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He watched as Chrom finally turned around to look at his comrade.

"Robin?"

"I can't, Chrom." Pit blushed hard listening to his tactician's strained words. Chrom sighed.

"Alright, j-just lay down and don't resist." Pit was practically screaming from the display before him. _Is this what friends do?!_ Chrom came forward. He sat on the bed next to the flustered male before him. He leaned over and grabbed Robin's pants. Pulling them down he gulped when he saw the area protruding through thin undergarments. He left the pants at Robin's knees and grabbed for the second article of clothing. The Plegian moved his hands to cover his face and shield his eyes from the humiliation. He held his lips closed and tried hard to silence himself from the cloth being pulled downward. The stroke sent another flash of pleasure through him and his back arched further into the mattress. He listened to Chrom removing his gloves and awaited the sensation his prince would bring to him. The silence was killing the tactician alone. He couldn't bear this embarrassment and fear of resentment from his friend.

"Ch-Chrom?" Robin struggled to speak "you don't hav-guh-ah!" He felt the firm grasp upon his member and his hands gripped the blankets again. He looked up at Chrom who's face was beet red.

"It's alright, Robin. How bad can I be at this?" Chrom gulped and laughed a bit before falling silent and concentrating on the task at hand. Chrom pumped his hand once and was surprised by his friend's reaction. Robin shook uncontrollably, the pleasure too extreme. Chrom tried once more, but again Robin's body jolted violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Gods, Robin, what happened to you? You're too sensitive for me to do anything…" Robin tried for a response.

"I don't, I don't know." He heard the exalt let out a long sigh.

"Gods…" he felt Chrom re position himself further onto the bed. "Please don't kill me for this, Robin." The tactician moved his hands away from his face to look at what his friend might be referring to. His eyes widened as he watched Chrom's mouth lower onto his erection.

"Chrom! DON'T PL-" Robin's mouth opened to let out a loud noise of pleasure from the sensation. It was bearable, and it felt amazing. This new feeling made Robin's sight go blurry and his toes curled from the blissful pleasure. He put one hand to his mouth to muffle the impossibly loud moans. His other hand gripped at the mattress tightly. He felt the ripples of enjoyment throughout his body. The most incredible pleasure he had felt. He watched his prince's head bob up and down slowly then laid his head back to the sheets and took in the vivid sensation. It wasn't long till he felt the pleasure surge into something thick within him and he could feel his climax coming close. He tried to lift his hand to alert his friend to stop, but he realized he was completely paralyzed.

"Ch-Chro-" it was too late, he could feel his body being engulfed by the feeling and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body tensed and his back pressed deep into the mattress. His stresses were released and his thick essence filled the mouth of his precious exalt. He let out one final moan until the burst of pleasure subsided into a numbing sensation. His body went limp and he breathed out heavy. His eyes filled with tears and he sat up quickly, his body now rid of the lusty spell that had been put on it. "I'm s-so sorry! Chrom, I didn't, I wasn't, I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry." Chrom coughed up the thick white liquid onto his hand. The Prince's eyes were brimmed in tears from the surprising taste in his mouth. He got up and headed for the restroom. The faucet was turned and Robin listened to the sound of the running water. He could hear Chrom spitting out any of the remaining thickness in his mouth and washing it out with the pouring water.

Chrom re entered the room. Wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand he looked at Robin who had re clothed himself.

"That was a lot, Robin." The tactician looked away, blushing hard.

"I am truly sorry for that regrettable display. I am disgusted with myself." Chrom stared at his friend. He laughed.

"Come on, Robin, was I that bad?" The white haired turned his attention back, baffled by the statement.

"No of course not! I am really grateful...for what you did...you don't know how painful it was." Chrom laughed again to hopefully lighten the mood. He walked over to Robin and squeezed his shoulder.

"I won't mention this to anyone. It's just a...friends' secret. Only a favor. You've saved my life before. Would I really let my pride prevent me from...uh, helping you out?" Robin chuckled lightly but was trying hard to stop his heart that was racing so fast. "Look, I'll head over to Pit's room. Let you have some privacy. Get cleaned up and I'll bring you some dinner." Robin smiled and said a goodbye before Chrom began to walk toward the hallway. He stopped suddenly. Robin heard him curse under his breath and he felt his heart sink deep into his stomach. He looked away in shame. He waited for the door to close, then got up and headed for the shower. He wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Pit was still frozen against the carpeted floor beneath the tactician's bed. Not a single breath left his parted lips and there was no blink of his eyes. The shock overtook his body completely. His head felt dizzy from some sort of overload and his body was beyond burning up. He was in absolute flame. The sound of the running water from the showers was what finally gauged the angel from his mindless state. The shake of his head was enough to put him straight once more. Now only the thought of escape was on his mind. With his elbows, Pit dragged himself out from under the mattress. Once free of his hiding place he stood up and brushed his knees off. He looked around and noticed a few stray feathers on the floor. What a perceptive angel Pit was. He promptly picked up the feathers and held them against his chest. Making haste for the door, the angel made sure to stay stealthy and watched his every step against the carpet. Once to the door, he was quiet in his exit and only let out a breath once he was safely on the other side of the bedroom door. He relaxed his back against the now closed door and sighed a breath of relief.

"I thought those feathers belonged to you." Pit's eyes shot open and his anguish continued. There before him stood the blue haired exalt.

"C-Chrom!" His skin once red in lust was now pale in terror. Pit laughed uncomfortably. "What are, whatcha doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Chrom's arms folded tightly as he looked down at the angel in disapproval. Before Pit could lie in response, the exalt yelled in anger. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Chrom slammed his hands against the wall on either sides of the youngster, trapping him in place.

"Funny, y-y'know, funny story...actually…" sweat coated the angel's face as he tried to come up with something, anything. Chrom's eyes widened in quick realization.

"You've got to be kidding me." He pulled away from Pit. "The _milk?!_ " Chrom looked at the other for confirmation, which was promptly given in the form of the guiltiest look a messenger of the heavens could offer. "Damn it, Pit, why?!" The boy had no answer he wanted to give the enraged royal and kept his mouth shut. He felt the hard grip of the exalt around his wrist. "Show me where!" Chrom demanded.

"W-w-where…?" The angel stuttered.

"Where you got the damn thing!"

"Why?!" Pit was confused. Chrom scoffed.

"You had better show me." Pit gulped from the pure rage filled voice threatening him. Backing down, Pit compiled and began in the direction of Viridi's room which was currently the shared room of Palutena.

"I just don't unders-"

"Quiet, you." The pair were nearly at Palutena's dorm by now and Pit still had no idea why the exalt was so keen on meeting the maker of the stupid lust milk Chrom had unknowingly fed to his tactician. Approaching the dorm, Pit cut Chrom off.

"Chrom, look, what do you want?" Chrom looked down at Pit.

"Honestly wasn't sure, so how about you start by getting me a bottle of that vial thing." Pit nodded reluctantly.

"Then stay here, I'll be right back." Scurrying to the door, Pit left the exalt's side. There was a knock at the door followed by Pit's cheery voice. "Lady Palutena~" the door was quickly opened. Chrom turned around as if only passing by the room by mistake as not to draw the goddess's attention. Once he heard the door shut he turned back toward the room. He felt confused. Surly the Goddess would not have prompted the rather innocent angel to poison his dear Robin with such a concoction, right?

"Pit, what is the matter?" said the goddess to her subject. Inside her dorm it was clean and tidy unlike the one belonging to the angel now in her presence.

"I uh, I actually have to speak with Viridi. Is she here?"

"What's up Pit?" Inside the room sat Viridi on the bed now staring at Pit.

"Oh, Viridi." The angel walked toward the bed where the nature goddess lay. "I uh, you know earlier when you gave me that...uh…"

" _Medicine_." Viridi interjected.

"Right…" Pit lowered his voice. "I uh, it was an accident, but-" Before Pit could finish a bottle identical to the previous one was shoved into his hands.

"I knew you'd break it, birdbrain, made an extra just in case." The boy stared in disbelief.

"Wow, thank you Viridi!"

"Yeah yeah, now run along, don't have time for your shenanigans." She didn't have to tell him twice. Making the exalt wait wasn't something Pit wanted to test at the moment. As he ran out of the dorm he said a quick goodbye to his goddess. Once the door shut, Palutena looked over at Viridi.

"Medicine?" Questioned the goddess.

"Still sore from his fall." Viridi didn't bother looking up from the electronic device she was currently playing on. Palutena didn't seem to mind and resumed her place on the bed beside the younger one.

"Ah, thank you Viridi. I'm so glad you're looking out for him."

"There!" The exalt was surprised by Pit's sudden toss to him. He caught the glass bottle that had been thrown his way. He looked at the substance. Just looked like regular milk to him.

"Thank you." He looked back at the angel.

"So what did you even want with-" Chrom grabbed Pit's shoulder and pinned him to the wall in one fell swoop. Before the angel could react, Chrom took his jaw into his gloved hand and forced his mouth open. The king took the cork of the bottle into his mouth and released it from its place as he had before. He spit the cork to the floor and stared at Pit's wide eyes. He lifted Pit's chin and began to pour the bottles contents down his throat. Chrom stared at Pit's adam's apple that bobbed with every gulp. Once the milk was gone, Chrom released the boy from his grasp. The angel fell to the floor and began to cough.

"What-What'd'ya do that for?!" Pit's eyes were streaked with tears. "Do you even know what that stuff is?!" Pit flailed his arms in disbelief. "Did you see what it did to Robin?!" Pit yelled at the king.

"And you'll go through what he went through as well."

"I'm like half his size! It's gonna be _worse_!" Chrom didn't seem at all sympathetic for the frantic boy.

"If you need _help_ , just come find me. I would be perfectly fine with that." Chrom turned away and began to walk back the way they had come. Most likely to retrieve Robin for dinner. Pit on the other hand was now alone and his heart beat began to quicken. His breaths were quick as he tried to think of a solution to his current situation. He realized he actually felt quite the same. Pit got up from the ground and felt up his body. He didn't feel hot or anything. Thinking about how long the drink took to get to Robin, Pit had maybe five minutes give or take. The clock was ticking at he was still on floor E. His room was all the way on the second floor. Pit sighed. He looked down each side of the hall and wasted no time in a sprint to the elevator. This was going to be cutting it close. Pit could only pray he didn't see anyone wanting to start up a conversation. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.


End file.
